First day to School
by Kiba676
Summary: kk I finally go the chance to fix it a little bit.Please R&R.See ya around waves


**First day to school:**

**chapter 1:**

"Ready to go vash?"

"Ready mom!" vash said excited

Vash and rem walked into the living room to find knives still watching TV and still eating his toaster stroodle.

"Come on honey,it's time to go now."

"No! I don't wanna go!" Knives shouted

"Oh come on brother,You get to meet new friends and do neat stuff."said vash

"DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID NO!" Knives started to yell at them.

"Then you leave no other choice." said rem sighing and hiding a smile

So rem and vash had to drag knives (haha) across the floor into the car still not wanting to go as he tried holding onto something.Vash was happy to go but knives just kept complaining about it in the car.

::school::

They arrived at the school called Sunrise creek elementary school and walked into the room of k-1.Once they entered rem said "Okay guys you go ahead and go outside to play while I meet your teacher k? okay."They said.rem saw their teacher and introduced herself by saying "Hi I'm rem saverem and I am the teacher of those two boys named vash and knives and they are new here at this school. Hello,I am Mrs.pankin and I am the teacher for this classroom and it is very nice to meet you and ur two boys."While their mom was talking in the classroom vash noticed three kids.One that was sitting in the sandbox drawing a cross and two girls were sitting on the swings talking.As his mom was walking out of the room he went to go say bye to her."Bye mom I'll see ya around kk?Okay I'll come pick you guys back up here at 2:00 p.m. alrighties. bye vash.Buh byes!" So he went over to the 3 kids as they introduced themselves to him. "Het there,whats up? I'm wolfwood but u can call me nick."Wolfwood was a boy that had blue eyes and long black hair.And I'm milly and this is meryl,hi there."The tall girl said cheerfully.Milly was a tall girl with bright blue eyes and honey brown hair.Meryl was a small girl with short black hair that had blue gray eyes and she sometimes had a temper."and I'm vash."he said to them.Vash was a taller boy with tall spiky blond hair and blue green eyes.Mean while on the other side of the play ground knives was walking around until he noticed a kid with blue hair and yellow eyes that sat under the tree eating yumi yam."Hey there I'm knives whats your name?Legato.legato bluesummers."That was all he said."When I grow up,I wanna be a priest someday! We wanna work in a insurance society one of these days."Meryl and milly said at the same time."Well,I'm not sure what I wanna be when I'm older."Vash said.While they were talking and having a good time,Knives came up and pushed meryl off the swings landing on her back and legato messed up wolfwood's cross and slapped him in the back of the head(awww they spoil all the fun)So milly ran over to mrs.pankin and said "Mrs.pankin knives and legato won't leave us alone! Boys leave them alone now! okay okay."Legato and knies said.When recess was over it was time to line up now.Once they got inside,knives noticed a girl that was looking and started to like him."Hi my names karen,whats you name? My names is umm....billybob no it's jerry! no wait it's uhhh ummm donut!...nooo!"Knives said stuttering and was blushing a little.The class started laughing at him until the teacher came in and said "everyone take your seats now and we have 2 new students in the class and their names are vash and knives.I want you to make them feel comfortable and welcome.And knives you can tell her your name later now go take a seat while I take roll.Milly thompson,here! Nicholas D.Wolfwood,here! Meryl stryfe,here! Vash saverem,here! millions knive-"the teacher was cut off and saw that legato and knives were fighting."hey! what are you doing?She's the one that like me! No she likes me! no she liked me first! Blue haired freak! Uhhhh dumb idiot! meanie person!" a second later knives jumped him and started giving legato a bloody nose,puching him in the eye,and saying a bunch of mean things about him."THATS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO! mrs.pankin scolded at them."And knives I need to have a talk with u in the back.Knives I am very dissapointed in your lack of behaivor today.Keep this up and you'll be getting a call home got it? but I-I DON'T WANT ANY BUTS,DO YOU UNDERSTAND? yeah teacher I get it u don't have to repeat it." So legato had to go to the nurses office the rest of the day and knives had to sit outside on the bench by the classroom the rest of free time."haha serves him right huh vash? yeah it sure does and thats what he gets for being bad.As they were talking milly came over."Hiya wolfwood would you like to come draw something with me? with you right now?...uhh okay lets go.See ya later vash."Wolfwood said as he walked away.As he was waving meryl came and asked vash something."Hey vash you wanna come paint something with me?kk."He said happily.After that they did some projects for the next 50 minutes or so."Okay class you guys are gonna make a little diary of what your favorite things are to do.Everyone put the stuff away and get out pencils,scissors,glue and some ect. if you want."While they were working knives put in there,what my favorite thing I would like to do is kill vash someday! buwhahahahahaha cough cough buwhahahaha! Mr.millions knives why did you put something stupid like this in here hmmm?! I want some answers and I want them now!" mrs.pankin was yelling at him.While the class was working meryl just kept staring at vash for a while(ahwww) and then when vash turned to look at her she changed her look to an annoyed look (she's starting to like him aww).When project time was over the teacher made an announcement "Class tommorow is show and tell day so you all can bring your favorite thing to wear,play,or just for collection.If your wanting to bring in a pet,I need ur parents signature for that.Go put your stuff in your backpack and get out a pencil or pen to work with for some worksheets."

::lunch time::

It was now time for lunch so milly,wolfwood,vash,and meryl got in line to get their food.Mean while,legato was still in the nurses office after receiving a black eye."Damn knives for doing this to me.One of these days I'm gonna get him for that!" When they were walking vash asked wolfwood "Hey wolfwood if you got to go to any place in the world,where would it be? hmmm....well I don't know where would you go? I don'ts have a clue."said vash.Milly already made two friends named christina and nicole.They were all enjoying themselves acting stupid until knives came up and shoved meryl on purpose making her face land right in her food."Oh no" She said as her eyes filled with tears and everyone was laughing at her in the cafeteria as she started to run out with her hands covered her face."Meryl wait!" Yelled vash as she ran out the door sobbing."poor girl she's always getting annoyed by her brothers and never gets left alone.Have you seen it? No I haven't.Poor meryl."Wolfwood said.When vash found her he saw her on the outside bench crying." Hey Meryl? Are you okay?" he asked."Why did your brother have to go and do a damn stupid thing like that at me? When I'm at home my brothers do this to me also and I never get any time alone." She said trying to hold back her tears."Ohhhh I'm sorry that he did that to you a second ago.I deal with him all the time and for the rest of my life.Tell ya what,I'll tell him not to do that anymore okay and if he still doesn't listen,I'll keep hitting him in the head until he does how does that sound?heehee alright." Meryl said feeling a little relieved.He started to wipe her tears with his napkin as they started to walk back inside."Hey meryl are you okay still? wolfwood and I were worried about you when u ran off.yeah and we thought you were gonna hide and not come out the rest of lunch time." Wolfwood added in" I'm okay now you guys but thanx.Thats good"Vash said feeling happy as he put his arm around her shoulder and the she hit him on the head for that while vash said "owww hey what was that for?thats because u put your arm on my shoulder! sorry sorry! It's alright tons of ppl make mistakes."Meryl said putting her arm around his shoulder and then vash was blushing a little and so was meryl.Wolfwood and milly didn't see it.They sat down and ate the rest of their lunch.Knives went to go see karen and tell her his real name.He was still feeling proud of himself after pushing meryl on the floor. "Hey karen if your wanting to know my real name it's knives not billybob,jerry or donuts."He said all nervous trying not to say anything else stupid."Thats a nice name.Who's that kid over there next to wolfwood? him? oh,thats my brother vash.As he was talking karen just walked past him and went to see vash.Knives was starting to get jealous about him and left the cafeteria mad(nyaaaa haaaa he got mad) "Hi there my names karen and ur name must be vash right? uhhh,yeah how'd you know? ur brother told me about you."Karen said.After lunch Mrs.pankin said "Okay everyone it's time for ssr,arts and crafts,a little bit of free time,and then time to go home.Okay this story is called Wolf's rain it's about-"When she was about to read all of a sudden legato came back to class with a note along with a mark on his eye and some cuts and bruises.It said, _To whom it may concern:dear mrs.pankin my son Legato bluesummers will be taken out of class due to personal reasons other wise.If you have any questions please call me at (123-4567) or my cell at (555-5555).Thank you._

_signed by  
Mrs.Bluesummers.  
_"Alright thats fine,just go grab your things and head to the office to wait for ur mom.Hope you get better soon."The teacher said done reading the note.Now that story time was done it was time for a nap.Everyone slept on little mats,wolfwood by milly,vash beside meryl,and knives next to some kid.Wolfwood was sitting there saying argar largar kawge wagey."owww knives quit poking me in the back.Quit your damn complaining,I'm having fun and your ruining it for me."Knives said.So vash just got up and moved but knives kept following him until mrs.pankin came in and told him"Vash your supposed to be taking a nap like the rest of the class now get back in the spot u were in before now! but knives is-I don't care what knives is doing now go." Knives was sniggering as he went to lie back down.After the nap it was time to do arts and crafts."Alright class for your project ,you guys are gonna make a puppet of your favorite animals so lets get out the supplies and begin!"She said happily(oy she's scaring me).Wolfwood made a wolf(and we all know why),Milly a giraffe,meryl made a dog,and vash a bear."Thats coming out good vash.Thanx meryl yours is coming out good too.Thankies" After that they spent a half an hour for free play then it was time to go home.When vash and knives were waiting for their mom to arrive vash went over to say bye to his friends."Bye you guys,I'll see ya tomorrow.Bye bye vash It."Milly said."yeah see ya later needle noggin.Buh-bye vash."Said meryl waving. When they were done saying good bye his mom arrived bye saying"Hi mom! hey vash,did you have fun?yeah I had fun! thats good now lets go get your brother because theres somewhere we have to go alright?" said rem."Ms.saverem,I need to have a talk with you in private please."mrs.pankin said in a serious voice.When they got into the classroom the teacher told her "ms.saverem your son knives has been very bad and with a lack of paying attention in my class.I suggest you should have a talk with him and get some things straightned out with him or have knives switched to a different classroom if things wouldn't work out.Yeah I will take care of this but thanks for the info anyways.

::Home::

Knives was happy to be home again when he yelled out "Finally I'm back home again wheee whoooo! knives get in here I need to have a talk with you in the kitchen right now!She hollered out in a mad tone(ooooh busted ooooh).When vash got to his room he started thinking 'man what a long day this has been.But making new friends was great.Meeting wolfwood,milly and meryl.Mrs.pankin is an alright teacher.But she is to ugly and annoying also!Yelling at me for no reason what kind of teacher would do that to a student.She's so ugly that when she looks in the miror it ends up breaking because of her hiddeous face dang!'He thought as he started to laugh.While knives and vash went to bed rem went and watched the news for the weather report."A rather nasty storm is heading for march city so stay indoors and bundle up in a nice blanket because this is going to be a nasty one this year folks."said the weather lady with a stupid grin on her face."Aw man,how am I gonna get to work tomorrow due to because of the rain storm?Aaah no problem I'm just gonna have to get through the hard rain whether I like it or not." Rem said as she turned off the TV and went to bed.While everyone was sleeping,huge clouds started to form as it got more darker outside and lightning was going off.

_**Tell me what u guys thought of it pretty plleaaasseee?? thankous! .If theres any problems with it.let me know and I will take care of it.U can e-mail me at or ya around waves**_

_**::Kiba676::**_


End file.
